


Pumpkin Patch

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura learning Earth traditions, F/M, Halloween Special, Post S2 AU, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Shiro takes Allura to a pumpkin patch. 🎃
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Shallura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m going to make a collection/series of the holiday shallura snippets. I see this going after the events of “Dashing through the Snow” (once I finish it 😅).

“How about this one?”

Allura paused in her perusal down the row of pumpkins to inspect the one in Shiro’s hands. It was small and fit comfortably in his hand.

Her fingertips traced the dark green veins against the white that made up most of the pumpkin.

“It’s beautiful,” she smiled. “But far too small.”

Shiro tilted his head at the slight scolding in her tone. “I thought you’d like this for the mice.”

“Oh, well for that, then yes. It’s perfect.”

She crouched down, the dirt crunching slightly under her Earth boots. Her ears were hidden under the knitted autumn headband his twin Ryou made for her. She looked comfortable in the red, yellow, and white jumper dress.

Going to the pumpkin patch was a favorite Autumn thing to do for Shiro and he was happy to show Allura. But there was something...off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Allura mumbled under her breath as she weighed a large orange pumpkin in her hands. “What size does it need to be?”

“Well, how big of a pumpkin do you want? Do you want to carve it like the ones by the fence?”

“Is carving it better than giving it whole?”

“Giving-?”

“Ah hah!” Allura grinned as she picked up a very orange pumpkin. “This is the most perfect one I’ve seen.” She looked at his hands, only seeing the little white and green pumpkin for the mice. “Once you find yours, we can present the gifts together.”

“Who are we gifting these to?”

She quirked her brow in question. “Well, the Great Pumpkin.“

“...The Great Pumpkin.”

“Yes.”

“Like,” Shiro covered half his face, “from the Peanuts Halloween special.”

“I do not...Is this not a tradition?”

His shoulders started shaking. “N-No.”

Her mouth twisted into a pout. “Quiznak.”

Shiro laughed out loud. “L-Let me just-“ he wheezed then slapped his thigh. “You’re too cuuute...”

Her cheeks flushed. “Shiro!”

“Was it Lance again? Or maybe Pidge?”

“...Hunk.”

He let out another loud laugh. Some kids looked their way, saw nothing in particular then proceed to run down the patch and climb the haystacks.

“Come here Allura.” He chuckled as he pulled her to his side in a half hug. “I can’t believe Hunk did that.”

She grumbled but accepted the cheek kiss. “Your laughing doesn’t help.”

“I’m sorry,” he slightly grinned. “You were so _serious_ about picking.” He kissed closer to her cheek marking.

She harrumphed. “I want a small pumpkin.”

“Coming right up.” He switched their pumpkins then held out his arm. “Right this way princess.”

“So what _do_ we do with this?”

“We decorate them, carve them out and put a light in them to glow, eat them, roast the seeds - there’s all sorts of things you can do.”

She leaned into his arm as they continued talking and walking.


End file.
